The JH Movie Collection Movie
| screenplay = | based on = | starring = Adam Sandler Jim Carrey Jamie Chung Rihanna Michael J. Fox Andy Samberg Elsie Fisher Katie Crown Jane Lynch James Corden | music = '''Songs': Major Lazer | cinematography = | studio = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = November 16, 2018 (United States) November 30, 2018 (United Kingdom) | running time = 108 minutes | country = United Kingdom United States | language = English | budget = $181 million | gross = $1.124 million }} The JH Movie Collection Movie is an British-American 2D and 3D computer animated and CG live-action adventure science fiction action thriller film that is directed by Kathleen Good and Chris Williams and co-directed by Don Hall and its based on TV series created by Stephen Hillenburg, Matt Groening and Steven Spielberg, and produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, Movie Land Animation Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment, Walden Media and Aardman Animations. Featuring the song "Lean On" by Major Lazer feat MØ and DJ Snake and "Don't Call It Love" by Jonas Blue, EDX and Alex Mills. ©2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc., Village Roadshow Films North America, Inc., RatPac-Dune Entertainment, LLC, Walden Media, and Aardman Animation, Inc. All rights reserved. Plot This is the story about Tom the Hand (aka Tom Miller; Adam Sandler), his brother Mark the Hand (Jim Carrey) and his friend Junior the Stork (Andy Samberg) who is saving the world from the villainy George Christopher Deavor (Todd McKwanio) and Lord Stood (Bill Hader). Cast *Adam Sandler as Tom Miller, a heroic hand. *Jim Carrey as Mark, a heroic hand and Tom's brother. *Jamie Chung as GoGo Tomago, a tough, athletic student who specializes in electromagnetics. *Rihanna as Lucy, a new superhero. *Michael J. Fox as Milo James Thatch, a linguist and cartographer at the Smithsonian who was recruited to decipher The Shepherd's Journal while directing an expedition to Atlantis. Kirk Wise, one of the directors, said that they chose Fox for the role because they felt he gave his character his own personality and made them more believable on screen. Fox said that voice acting was much easier than his past experience with live action because he did not have to worry about what he looked like in front of a camera while delivering his lines. The directors mentioned that Fox was also offered a role for Titan A.E.; he allowed his son to choose which film he would work on, and he chose Atlantis. Viewers have noted similarities between Milo and the film's language consultant, Marc Okrand, who developed the Atlantean language used in the film. Okrand stated that Milo's supervising animator, John Pomeroy, sketched him, claiming not to know how a linguist looked or acted. *Andy Samberg as Junior, a stork that delivers a baby. *Katie Crown as Orphan Tulip *Elsie Fisher as Kirby, a Nintendo character. *Jane Lynch as Dark Pit, a Nintendo character and was taken from ''Super Smash Bros from 2014'' and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *James Corden as Christopher, a stickman who become a hero. Production On July 31st 2017, it was announced that the film was in-production with Adam Sandler, Jim Carrey, Jamie Chung, Michael J. Fox and Andy Samberg providing the lead voice roles. The visual effects and animation for the film was created, animated and sketched by Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) and Snipple Animation Studios, who had also provided animation for the Warner Bros. Entertainment's ''Ready Player One'' and Disney Television Animation's Big Hero 6: The Series. This is the third Warner Animation Group film that creates the live action film after The Lego Ninjago Movie. Animation The movie's animation was made using Autodesk Maya. Sound The sound for is designed, edited, and recorded at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California in the United States, with Randy Thom mixing the re-recording, Al Nelson and Pete Horner designing the sound, and Gary Rydstrom and the sound for is designed, edited and recorded at Movie Land Sound Services in Santa Cruz, California in the United States. Music The JH Movie Collection Movie (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) is an soundtrack albums for the film of the same name. The motion picture score was composed by Henry Jackman and Chris P. Bacon. The soundtrack was released digitally on November 2, 2018, and will be followed with a physical release on November 27, 2018. This film features 2 songs. The first song title was "Lean On", performed by Major Lazer, and the second song title was "Don't Call it Love", performed by Jonas Blue, EDX and Alex Mills. Background In the end credits, the end-credit song title was "Lean On", performed by Major Lazer, and another one in the end credit scroll was "Don't Call it Love", performed by Jonas Blue, EDX and Alex Mills. Track listing All music composed by Henry Jackman, except where noted. ''The JH Movie Collection Movie: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Singles The JH Movie Collection Movie: Original Motion Picture Score The JH Movie Collection Movie'' (Original Motion Picture Score) is an film score for the movie of the same name. It was composed by Henry Jackman, Chris P. Bacon, David Louis Newman, Dominic Lewis, Alan Silvestri, John Powell, etc. The motion picture score was released digitally on November 9, 2018, and will be followed with a physical release on November 30, 2018. The list starts here. The list ends here. The motion picture score from the movie was composed by Henry Jackman and Christina Paul Bacon. The motion picture soundtrack was released digitally on November 2, 2018, and will be followed with a physical release on November 27, 2018 by Jonas Blue Music. The motion picture score was released digitally on November 9, 2018, and will be followed with a physical release on November 30, 2018 by WaterTower Music. Release This motion picture will be release on November 16th, 2018 in IMAX, Dolby Cinema, 2D and 3D in the United States of America, it was released by Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and the movie will be release on November 30th, 2018 in 2D and 3D in the United Kingdom. Marketing The teaser poster was released on January 12th, 2018. The second teaser poster was released on April 6th, 2018. The theatrical release poster was released on August 12th, 2018. The later theatrical release poster was released on October 12th, 2018. * The teaser trailer was released on December 15, 2017 ans was shown before Ferdinand and Pitch Perfect 3 * The first trailer was released on March 30, 2018 and was shown before Ready Player One and Major Lazer: The Movie * The second trailer was released on June 30, 2018 and was shown before Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * The final trailer was released on September 21, 2018 and was shown before Smallfoot and Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween Home media Warner Bros. Home Entertainment has officially announced that it will release on 4K UHD Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray, and DVD of . will be released by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment on digital copy on February 19, 2019, and on 4K UHD Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray, and DVD on March 5, 2019. This home media releases features the three new mini-movies. The mini-movies are Puppy, The Stick-figure and the Watermelon and Hoverboard, the mini-movies were only available for this purchase on Blu-ray and Ultra HD Blu-ray. Reception Box office As of December 7, 2018, the movie has grossed $1.124 million in the United States. Critical response The film ratings of Rotten Tomatoes will have to be 97% and on Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 100 out of 100 based on the critics. Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it 4 out of 5 stars. Accolades This film was won the Academy Awards for something was perfect and its the best. Possible sequel On December 14th, they are planning to announce the sequel film to the first film after ''Faster Bike''. There are about to make this motion picture. The director Stephen Heneveld will be able to direct this motion picture and the sequel film. Gallery Credits External Links Coming soon. References Category:American animated films Category:Computer-animated films Category:American films Category:2018 films Category:2018 3D films Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:2010s comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by Chris Brown Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy science fiction films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Walden Media films Category:Aardman Animations films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Chris Williams Category:IMAX films Category:Films directed by Don Hall Category:Animated buddy films Category:2010s American films Category:2010s British films Category:British children's animated films Category:British films Category:British buddy films Category:British comedy films Category:British science fiction films Category:British adventure films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:American science fiction thriller films Category:British science fiction thriller films Category:British animated science fiction films Category:2018 British films Category:British thriller films Category:American thriller films Category:Films based on television series Category:American films about revenge Category:Animated films about revenge Category:British films about revenge Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover animation Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films set in fictional populated places Category:Films set in Florida